


Miracle

by MiracleBreaker



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Ash Ketchum is in a state of death that is also alive and is weird and arceus doesnt like it, Crossposted on Fanfiction, Eventual Deviation from Main storyline, F/M, Focus on Pokemon Battling somewhat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:41:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26152831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiracleBreaker/pseuds/MiracleBreaker
Summary: Death is avoided. A miracle is born. One who should not be in the world of the living has risen. And a new legend will be birthed into the world. blazing with streaks of Ash. Ash Ketchum... What are you? (AU, Progressively goes less canon and grows progressively darker. Begins during the first movie.)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Miracle

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I am Miracle, the author of this story. Thank you for clicking on this fanfiction. First of all, this fanfiction is written in Canadian English, so if you are American (Note, since the crossposting on AO3 this may be retconned) , like the majority of my readers, many things will be spelt slightly differently. Secondly, this story takes place in the anime timeline but will deviate from it as much as possible. Finally, in terms of updates, ever since my first mass editing of this story, I am making sure that everything is written properly (with the exception of author notes) so updates will be slow. If you find an error, please review and show it, so I can change it. Thank you once again for coming here and me and my team of casual editors, hope you enjoy the story. 

[Prologue]

The world of Pokemon…

A world filled to the brim with powerful and diverse creatures known as Pokemon. These creatures, come in many shapes and sizes and inhabit the vast landscapes of their world. They alongside humans live in this world in harmony. 

In the world of Pokemon, human children at the age of 10 are eligible to obtain a starter Pokemon, a Pokemon many people keep as a partner for life. For many, these Pokemon are given as a gift by parents or passed down from generation to generation to uphold a family tradition or career. Some kids take their Pokemon with them on journeys and travel the world, seeking adventure, seeking thrill and seeking to see the world that surrounds them. Others stay at home and treat their Pokemon as pets, not interested in thrill or competition, but rather a steady life. Either way, Pokemon and humans depend on each other and thrive together. 

The lucky children that are born in a town that hosts a Pokemon Professor also have the choice of choosing a special set of starter Pokemon. In the Kanto Region, this choice is made between Charmander, a Fire-type Pokemon, Squirtle, a Water-type Pokemon and Bulbasaur, a Grass-type Pokemon.

However, there are not always enough Pokemon in a lab to supply every 10-year-old kid in a town, even a town as small as Pallet Town, the home of Professor Oak, the most famous Pokemon Professor in the world, known for his research on how humans and Pokemon interact together. 

Enter, Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town. As a young boy, he dreamed of becoming the world’s greatest Pokemon Master, a title given to the strongest and most dedicated trainers in the world, but on the day he turned 10, he woke up late. Upon arrival at Professor Oak’s laboratory, he was unable to get one of the Kanto starter Pokemon. Instead, he left Pallet town with a rowdy and untamed Pikachu. Though he had a rough start, Ash was undeterred from his path.

On the first days of his journey, Ash made two new friends who stood by his side throughout his Pokemon journey. These friends were none other than, Brock, former leader of the Pewter Gym and Misty, a trainee Gym Leader for the Cerulean Gym. For an entire year, they travelled across the region of Kanto together, meeting new people and Pokemon, seeing new sights and experiencing the highs and lows of the Kanto region. During this time, the bond between him and his Pikachu strengthened to astronomical levels, and the once stubborn electric mouse became his most trusted partner.

As Ash journeyed across Kanto, he managed to obtain 7 of the Gym Badges in Kanto. When a Pokemon trainer obtains 8 of these prestigious badges in a region, they may enter the regional Pokemon League, a chance to prove a trainer's ability and obtain the title of Champion, provided they win the tournament and beat the Elite 4 and current Champion of the region. With only one to go, Ash was on his way to get his final badge in Viridian City. 

Not everything was good however, the trio also found themselves constantly attacked by a group of thieves known as Team Rocket ever since the first day Ash became a Pokemon Trainer. Led by Giovanni, secret Gym Leader of the Viridian Gym, they terrorize the Kanto region. Their members seek the Kanto region for it’s strongest Pokemon in order to take over the world. One such focus is the Legendary Pokemon Mew, the ancestor of all mortal Pokemon, and the most powerful Pokemon, native to Kanto. However, Mew has almost never been seen by mortal eyes for more than three seconds, and the best Team Rocket could do was an attempt to clone the legendary from a thin strand of fur, left on a branch. 

This daring operation took Team Rocket many years, but eventually, they had managed to genetically engineer a new Pokemon, Mewtwo. Designed to be even more powerful than Mew, Mewtwo became Team Rocket’s most powerful weapon. 

However, Mewtwo proved too much to handle for Team Rocket, who not only managed to escape their grasp but also succeeded in destroying one of their most prominent bases on Cinnabar Island in a matter of seconds. Born under the oppression of Team Rocket, Mewtwo became distant of humans and other Pokemon and decided to create his own world, a purer one in his image to overshadow his hate of the previous world. 

He created an island and invited many trainers to it, claiming it was a meeting with the world's best Pokemon Master. However, he also used his powers to create an artificial storm that surrounded the island. Naturally, only the strongest and most determined individuals made it to that island.

Somehow, as a rookie trainer with less than a year of experience, Ash Ketchum was one of them. 

(Chapter 1: Revival)

* * *

Ash had seen many things in his life. He had seen a Tentacruel, the size of a giant, almost obliterate an entire city. He had put himself between two rival gangs, amidst a brutal and almost bloody feud over an old, damaged town. He had been lost at sea with his friends and survived the wrath of a group of angry Gyarados in the middle of nowhere, while utterly defenceless. In each of those painful memories, he believed nothing could possibly be worse. Now that he was in the middle of an all-out war on New Island, he could definitely say that he found something worse.

In Ash’s eyes and also in the eyes of most trainers in the Pokemon World, Pokemon battles are a test of strength, strategy and the bond between them and their Pokemon. In a few rare cases, accidents would happen, leaving a Pokemon or trainer severely injured. But at the end of the day, it’s all just for fun and in the spirit of competition. Nobody was aiming to cause life-threatening harm anyone towards else, only fighting until they knock out the opposing Pokemon, something that they could easily recover from, given a day or two.

However, in front of the eyes of Ash Ketchum, a 10-year-old boy on a journey to become a Pokemon Master, a battle to the death was taking place. Pokemon and cloned variation of themselves were battling it out, suppressed of their elemental abilities, forcing them to fight to the death like savage beasts. Even his own Pokemon were fighting with their lives on the line. The Pokemon he not only called his partners but his friends. 

Ash grimaced at the sight. His mind could only think about stopping this unnecessary conflict, if not for his sake, but for the sake of the world and every single innocent life form on the planet. His mind grew hazy at the sight that surrounded him, but he remained undeterred to find some way to stop the fruitless battle that was taking place.

As much as he hated to admit it, Ash was young, still only 10-years-old. However, he was full of potential for so much more in the future. But right now, he was only a boy. Still, he believed he could make a difference. Somehow, someway, he could create a miracle that would save everyone. Without a plan or even a second thought, his impulse took over his body. He stood up and did the first thing his 10-year-old brain could think of: run.

He didn’t know where to run or what to do, but his eyes stopped at the two feline Pokemon fighting in the middle of the broken castle they were in. One resembled a floating pink cat, while the other was also cat-like, but purple and more human-like. They were the only ones unaffected by the suppression of attacks and were freely attacking each other with an unimaginable number of attacks that Ash could not recognize. Without a second thought, he switched directions and began running towards the two Legendary Pokemon as fast as he could.

Hiding behind cover, Brock and Nurse Joy saw Ash running towards the two Legendary Pokemon. Brock, realizing the danger of the situation, desperately cried out to his friend, “Ash, Wait! It’s too dangerous!” 

Brock and Misty, were already used to trouble. It was something they got used to after being chased by a trio of members from an elite crime syndicate for an entire year. They had already led everyone else on the island to safety, behind cover or outside of the castle walls. However, Brock and Misty feared the worst as they watched the only person left in the open, Ash, run straight for the two Psychic Legendaries in the middle of the battlefield. 

Misty closed her eyes and looked away. 

Brocks yelling fell on deaf ears.

Ash yelled as loud as he could, “You’ve got to stop right now!”

Sadly, he received no response from the battling Legendaries so he continued to run towards them.

As he ran across the battlefield, in the hazy flurry of attacks, he could barely make out his Pokemon. Memories of them flooded into his head as his life began to replay itself in slow motion in front of him. Suddenly, on his left, a yellow blur whizzed by his head, which he recognized as his starter Pokemon, Pikachu. He remembered how Pikachu despised him at first, and eventually through trial after trial, they became best friends. From battles against the Gym Leaders of Kanto to various capture attempts by Team Rocket, their history was short but fruitful. He whispered to himself as he ran past, “I’m sorry buddy.”

Suddenly, out of the corner of his eye, he noticed a spinning shell headed for him. Adrenaline pumped into his body and he ducked, narrowly avoiding the shell. Without a second glance, he already knew who had nearly taken his head, Squirtle. Squirtle was one of the Pokemon he owned who came with him willingly, as not only did Ash save his life, but also turned him from criminal to hero in a matter of hours. Tears began to form in Ash’s eyes. He could hear the screams of the Pokemon around him, he could feel the pain his Pokemon felt. All he wished for was a chance to protect his Pokemon, to shield them from harm’s way. But he knew he had to do something for everyone, an action that would save everyone without the need for war, he had no time to focus on every individual Pokemon he owned.

Ash closed his eyes and continued to run in the direction where the Legendaries were fighting. A scream from behind him, made his eyes jolt back open. Hesitantly, he turned around for a moment. Behind him was his Bulbasaur, who was struggling to overpower his clone as they tackled each other without mercy. Ash gritted his teeth, remembering how Bulbasaur had mistrusted humans for a long time, but eventually softened up to Ash and became one of his best Pokemon. Bulbasaur was one of the most trusting and loyal friends he had, and Ash knew that he would fight to his death to protect him. Upon closer inspection, Ash noticed another one of his Pokemon fighting in the background. Near Bulbasaur was his Charizard, no doubt the most powerful of Ash’s team. He remembered how he saved Charizard as a Charmander, who nearly died in the rain after being abandoned by his previous trainer. It may have evolved and become disobedient, but he was still close to Ash’s heart, like the rest of his Pokemon.

The memories of his Pokemon, pushed Ash’s tired body forwards, even as his muscles screamed at him to stop. Everything around him became a blur, the only thing that mattered to him was to stop this battle once and for all. Even his own life no longer became a concern.

With tears in his eyes and determination in his body, he jumped.

**“STOPPPPP!!!”**

Every head in the room turned to Ash as he jumped between the two Legendary Pokemon. Not noticing the boy, they launched their most powerful attacks at each other. To their surprise, Ash ended up between them and was struck by both attacks head-on. Upon impact, the blasts of energy exploded, knocking everyone in the room backwards, away from the middle of the room, stopping all of the fightings. 

The explosion left a giant ball of energy, which began to dissipate. Though disorientated at first, Mew realized what had happened and looked at the energy ball with concern. Mewtwo just stared in confusion, slightly startled at the turn of events.

Soon, the ball of energy cleared up, revealing that Ash was on the ground, completely still. His body emitted an ominous, pink aura which slowly faded away. Mew cautiously floated towards Ash and looked at him, trying to find any signs of life. The waves of ominous aura that left Ash's still body left Mew feeling uneasy, sending shivers down her spine. 

Mewtwo didn’t move and instead stared at the limp body in front of him with a growing sense of pity. Telepathically, he said, “Fool… Trying to stop our battle.” 

Mew turned her head away from Ash and glared at Mewtwo while squeaking in Poke-language, “Hey! Shut it! You... uh... um... person killer!”

Everyone in the room ignored the bickering Legendaries. Their focus was on Ash, who was still unmoving. The only one who wasn’t paralyzed by the situation was Pikachu, who immediately sprinted towards Ash. Everyone watched closely, including the two Legendary Pokemon. 

Pikachu ran up to Ash’s face and squeaked, “Pika Pi... Pikachu?”  _ (Ash… are you there?)  _

He received no response from Ash. No grunt, no groan, not even a breath.

Suddenly, to everyone's surprise, Ash’s limp body began to stiffen and turn to stone. Everyone watched as Ash, the immature and naive 10-year-old kid became nothing but a cold, stone statue. Misty and Brock gasped in horror at the sight. All of Ash's Pokemon looked away in sadness, even his disobedient Charizard.

Still, Pikachu began to shake Ash’s body with all of its might. His instincts told him that there was no way Ash was alive, but he didn’t care. Despite his efforts, Ash remained unresponsive. Undeterred the electric mouse churned up its inner electricity and fired a jolt of electricity towards Ash, in a desperate attempt to revive his best friend.

…

No response.

Pikachu tried again, this time increasing the voltage of its electric attack.

…

No response.

Tears began to form in Pikachu’s eyes as he tried again, increasing the voltage even more.

…

No response.

He clenched his paws and let out the biggest Thunder he could at Ash.

…

No response.

Tired and distressed, Pikachu dropped down to the ground and panted in exhaustion. He stared at Ash’s body in pain. He closed his eyes and hoped that somehow, his electricity would create a miracle. He hoped that somehow, it would bring back his trainer and best friend, back into the world. He moved one paw forwards and tried to lift himself back up, but the battle he was fighting before took its toll and he collapsed.

As Pikachu collapsed, a realization flooded through the minds of every trainer and Pokemon in the castle. Frozen from shock or tired from the battle, everyone came to an ominous and wordless conclusion.

Ash Ketchum was dead. 

He died in a desperate attempt to stop everyone from killing each other. Trying to show that violence and war would not solve anything. He sacrificed himself to show every Pokemon and clone int he room that they didn't need to fight. In the heat of battle and survival, he was the first casualty. 

Tears began to well up in Misty’s eyes. “Please no…” she weakly said, falling to her knees as the tears left her eyes and fell to the ground.

Like dominoes, people and Pokemon began to cry as well. From Ash’s best friends and closest Pokemon to the clones who had realized the damage they had caused. If they had continued, who else could have fallen? Who else would have inevitably lost their lives, and never be seen again? These questions battered the Pokemon in the room and filled their minds with sorrow.

The room was silent, only the sounds of tears hitting the ground were audible.

Amongst the grief, the two Psychic Legendaries went back into their heated argument.

Irritated, Mew yelled at Mewtwo telepathically, “What the flipping flipper do we do now Mewtwo! You murdalized a kid and everyone is bawling their eyes out! Seriously, do you have no shame?”

Mewtwo looked around the room and then yelled back at Mew, “First of all, you hit him just as hard as I did. Second of all, you are the original, so you should be the one doing something. Lastly, why did he even jump between us? What was the point of such an illogical action?”

Mew took a deep breath and then telepathically yelled at Mewtwo as loud as she could, “HE WAS TRYING TO STOP US FROM FIGHTING YOU CAT-FACED AIRHEAD! EVER HEARD OF A THING CALLED EMPATHY?”

Mew took a moment to gather her breathing and then continued her rant, “AND DO YOU THINK ARCEUS GAVE ME A “HOW TO REVIVE HUMANS” BOOK WHEN I WAS BORN BILLIONS OF YEARS AGO? THE ANSWER IS NO! I DON’T KNOW HOW TO REVIVE HIM, ALL I DO EVERYDAY IS AVOID BEING SPOTTED BY PEOPLE AND PLAY!”

In an agitated tone, Mewtwo replied, “You have been alive for billions of years! My creation was only recent, and all I know how to do is fight! What do you even think I can do? Can’t you improvise or something?”

Mew glared at Mewtwo and then sighed, “And what exactly can I do? Spray him with psychic energy and hope it undoes the effect? Turn his cells back to normal and hope he won’t explode into a fountain of red stuff? Try creating a new Ash with absolutely no experience in that field? Hit him with a giant sign saying stop being dead?”

Mewtwo facepalmed at Mew’s childish suggestions and yelled, "I may not know much compared to you, but I do know this. You are literally the embodiment of Pokemon, a creature with god-like psychic powers and the ability to learn any move. You were literally the first Pokemon created by Arceus, and carry practically unlimited amounts of power, to the point that the only creatures with more god-like powers than you are the Creation Trio and Arceus himself. You could literally play with the entire world as your own jumbo-sized dollhouse if you actually trained your psychic powers! YOU ARE MEW! DO SOMETHING!"

Mew scoffed at Mewtwo and slowly floated towards Ash. Indeed she was taught how to give life a long time ago to those worthy of it. Arceus had taught her this lesson a long time ago, but she forgot roughly half of the steps due to the lessons being "boring” by her standards.

Closing her eyes, she began analyzing billions of years of her subconscious and unsorted memory, looking for any memories that would help the situation. A memory popped into her head, one from the only years she had spent with a human in her entire life. The word “aura” began repeating itself in her head and she now knew where to start. After a few seconds, she opened her eyes and floated towards Ash’s petrified body. She hovered over it, attempting to locate his aura. She focused her senses and cringed, the aura of sadness and the emotions of grief were strong and genuine in the room. She focused harder and managed to focus her senses on Ash and Ash alone.

She felt around Ash’s body and searched. When she opened her eyes, surprise lit up on her face. There was no aura present in his body. Confused, she focused again and searched for any other signs of life. She knew that aura couldn’t just disappear that quickly. Even if a person was thrown and incinerated into a volcano, there would still be a trace of their aura for at least a few minutes. After a full search, she still couldn’t locate an aura that resembled Ash’s, the only aura she could detect was from the creatures around her. 

Mew sighed, she was quickly running out of ideas and the aura of sadness around her gave her a headache. Out of ideas, Mew decided to go for broke and began sending her psychic powers into Ash to revert the process, using the powers of creation she was birthed with. It wasn’t much of a plan, but she already ran out of those, so this was her last resort. However, to Mew’s surprise, nothing happened again. Completely dumbfounded, she floated down onto Ash’s body for closer inspection. When she made contact, it exploded. 

Meanwhile, Mewtwo began to feel a powerful presence surrounding him. He looked around, but couldn’t locate where it was coming from. Suddenly, he felt the presence grow in strength behind him. He swiftly turned around and noticed that a powerful yellow light was radiating from one of the doorways. It radiated an aura of comfort to Mewtwo and against his skeptical instincts, he slowly floated towards the doorway and entered. The comforting light quickly became blinding and he was forced to close his eyes. 

When the blinding light began to die down, Mewtwo opened his eyes. He was greeted with the sight of a majestic, white and gold equine standing in front of him. In addition, he was no longer in the castle on New Island, but instead in a white palace that defied the laws of space and time. The equine stared down at him and said in a soft but stern voice, _“Hello. I am Arceus, the creator of the world, and we need to talk.”_

Mewtwo stared at Arceus with mild interest. He replied, “Where am I? Are you truly the creator of the world?”

Arceus chuckled at Mewtwo’s questions and softly said,  _ “Yes, I am the creator of this world. I was the first being that inhabited the void of this dimension, and with my power, I created the world with the vast knowledge given to me by  _ **_“The Beginning”_ ** _. Your original counterpart may have been responsible for the majority of life in the world, but I created her for that. As for where you are, this is the Hall of Legends. The origin of the world of Legends, the counterpart to the Tree of Life, which is the origin of the world of mortals.” _

Mewtwo absorbed this information, surprisingly naturally. He nodded in comprehension and asked, “For what purpose have you brought me here?”

Arceus replied,  _ “Well, you are an… interesting case. I’m sure you have heard of the term “God”, in your short life. I have vast knowledge and power, that excels what anything else in this world can have. But I am no god, simply because I can be beaten by my own creations. Though my original creations cannot initially defeat me, as they evolve, they can surpass me. God is meant to be unsurpassable and cannot create anything that is stronger than itself, therefore I am no god. For this reason, I have chosen to never interact with the world I built, and let it progress naturally, to see how the world survives on its own. You are the exception to this rule. Something like you was never intended to happen, and that has broken the balance of the world since you are a new Legendary Pokemon. Your existence is affecting the world in ways that you wouldn’t understand. So, I was forced to either eradicate you or induct you as an official Legendary Pokemon, separate from Mew, which would give you a place in the world. This would allow the world to regain balance on its own.” _

Mewtwo closed his eyes, absorbing the information. It looked like he had two choices, be eradicated, or become something new. He opened his eyes and looked at Arceus.

“I… see. What must I do to be inducted as an official Legendary Pokemon?”

Arceus looked at Mewtwo and asked, _ “What do you think of the young man who sacrificed himself today?” _

Mewtwo looked at Arceus straight in the eyes, “I… I don’t know.”

Arceus closed his eyes and his plates began to spin around him. He then said,  _ “Then, the first thing I must do is the most important. I must give you the knowledge of the world. I know of your recent actions, and the root of those actions stem from your lack of knowledge of how the world functions. This may take a while, but time has no meaning here, so by the time you return, not even a second will pass. Perhaps then you may understand the actions of that young man.” _

Mewtwo stared at the spinning plates in curiosity, he then said, “So be it, show me the truth about this world.”

Arceus’s plates began to spin faster and visions began to enter Mewtwo’s mind. For an unknown amount of time, Mewtwo watched each vision, accompanied by explanations from Arceus. Slowly, Mewtwo began to learn the error of how he perceived the world as eons of memory and history penetrated his mind. At the end of it all, he was released from the Hall of Legends, back to the situation at hand as a formal Legendary Pokemon.

Upon exiting the Hall of Legends, Mewtwo was greeted with the sight of a giant glowing ball. Mewtwo looked at the ball in confusion. He closed his eyes, using psychic detection to figure out what this ball was. Using the knowledge that he had received, he quickly realized that time was still unflowing, so the ball wasn’t necessarily an object but was possibly an energy buildup of some sort, frozen in time. Upon approaching the giant ball of pink, he immediately recognized it as a psychic fireball, the kind made from an explosion caused by psychic attacks. Now that the glowing, pink ball was identified, Mewtwo decided that the best course of action was to fly as far away as possible, since there was a 99.9% chance this was caused by Mew, meaning it could be a big explosion. So he did. 

When time resumed, so did the explosion and Mew was sent flying into one of the castle walls, knocking her unconscious and thankfully not obliterating the castle and its visitors into smithereens. However, while everyone else was confused and surprised, nobody could tell what condition Ash was in, as the residual smoke from the explosion clouded the vision of the many creatures in the castle. 

It was at this moment, Mewtwo flew back in, already knowing what happened. Interested in Ash’s condition, he began using his own psychic powers to blow out the smoke caused by the explosion. When the smoke did clear, everyone was greeted to a heartwarming sight. An unconscious, but no longer petrified Ash and an unconscious Pikachu right beside him.   
  
"ASH!" Misty and Brock yelled as they ran towards the bodies. Remembering the first aid training that he learned from treating his many siblings, Brock took 2 of his fingers and placed them on Ash’s neck, checking for Ash's pulse. 

He felt a bump, pushing against his fingers and then quickly retracting. His face lit up, Ash had a heartbeat. "He… he... HE'S ALIVE!" Brock yelled at the top of his lungs.

A rush of relief went to everyone in the building and people and Pokemon began to calm down. All of Ash’s Pokemon rushed over to him (except Charizard) and surrounded him, each with different reactions. Misty sat down and sighed, glad that the fiasco was finally over and that her friend wasn’t dead. 

It was then, that Mewtwo began to speak. Heads turned around in the room, gravitating their sight towards him. Some had scared expressions on their faces, others held vengeance and anger. But everyone listened. 

“It seems that I have a lot to learn about humans, as it seems that my initial judgement was wrong. A boy that young sacrificed himself for the well being of others, which now leads me to believe that I may have miscalculated the selfishness of humans. Perhaps humanity has some good, and that justifies their survival. Perhaps power and originality is not everything… and instead what matters is what you have done with your life. Such questions would not be asked of a newborn, but in my case, I answered wrong and I apologize. As for you all, it is also for the best if none of you remember this event. As a creation of Team Rocket, there would be no good in letting you know about me, as you could be hunted down, or killed in their fruitless attempts at power. You will all be returned to the harbour safely but without memories of this event. Chances are, you will never see me and the clones again and if I were to guess, you may not ever see Mew again either. But we will cross that bridge if it ever gets built. Goodbye.”

Before anyone could comment or reply to his statement, Mewtwo raised his right arm into the air and shot everyone with a jolt of his ambient psychic powers, covering their memories on the island, and sending them back to the harbour. The only ones he left on the island were Mew, the Pokemon clones and for some strange reason, Ash was still here. 

Confused, Mewtwo got closer to Ash and attempted to remove the memory directly from his mind. He focused on entering Ash’s preconscious with his power but was repelled from an unknown source. He tried again and again but to no avail. For some reason, it felt like there was an invisible barrier around Ash, and that psychic powers would act like a stone in a sifting machine, unable to get through. Mewtwo concluded that psychic power was incapable of solving the issue. So, instead, he tried his hand at aura instead. Unfortunately, he was an amateur at it, only learning of its existence from Arceus himself, so his results turned up empty. 

It seemed he needed an expert, someone who had years of training and had equal powers to penetrate the mind and soul of a person. Someone who knew what aura was, how it worked and what to do with it. He racked his brain, but he only knew two Pokemon in the Kanto region, that was capable of this on a controllable scale. The first was obviously himself, but he lacked practice, as he was still considered a child in terms of age, and was under the control of Team Rocket for the majority of his life. The second was Mew, who was currently unconscious and probably had a concussion, emphasis on had, considering the regenerative properties of the Ancestor Pokemon. 

It seemed like there was but one solution to the problem. 

Mewtwo smirked. This was going to be great. 

Standing back up, Mewtwo focused a minuscule amount of energy on some water, specifically the very cold particles of H2O that was in the nearby atmosphere. Because of the storm he made initially around the island, he managed to gather up a large ball of frigid water and he slowly pushed it over Mew’s unconscious body. With one last smirk, he relaxed, which let the water go.

“EEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH~” Mew screamed as she suddenly woke up, drenched in water that was still in the middle of state change into solid, (in other words really REALLY cold) Quickly, she jumped out of the castle and into the ocean, out of surprise. Though the water from the ocean was cold, it felt lukewarm when she fell in due to her fur’s temperature being marginally lower than the oceans. When she resurfaced from the water, she was greeted with the sight of Mewtwo hysterically laughing at her.

She puffed her cheeks up and made a pouty face. “What the flipping flopping Furrets did you do that for, you meanie!” she yelled, only making Mewtwo laugh even harder. Infuriated, she jumped out the water and used her psychic powers to shake all the water off of her body. She then proceeded to use Flamethrower. 

After several minutes of mock fighting between the two Psychic Legendaries, Mewtwo finally got the pissy Mew off of his back and explained the reason why he woke her up. She was still really pissed off about the whole incident but decided to save her anger for later, as she now had to focus on confirming that Ash was not dead. She floated towards Ash’s body, focused her aura and expelled it around her, concentrating on the feeling of human life, which she would have seen as a blue aura around her when she closed her eyes. To her surprise, she found Ash with a purple aura surrounding him, without a single trace of blue. 

Unsure of Mew’s progress, Mewtwo spoke up. “Is something amiss?” he asked the confused Mew. 

Mew turned to look at Mewtwo, seeing his psychic, pink aura radiating from him, as it should. This confirmed it, she wasn’t suddenly colorblind, but instead, something was definitely wrong with Ash. “Y-yeah, his aura isn’t right. It’s off-colour.” she hastily replied. 

Absorbing the information, Mewtwo frowned. “So in other words, he’s alive, but with a caveat,” Mewtwo said to himself. He began massaging his temples as he fell into deep thought. 

Mew looked at Ash with a thoughtful look, trying to comprehend the situation. She racked her brain for memories of what just happened, but it was all a blur to her. “Uh, Mewtwo, what was the last thing I did before getting knocked out?” she asked. 

Mewtwo stopped his brainstorming and replied, “If I recall correctly, you made contact with him and then exploded.” 

Mew took a look at Mewtwo and then at the crater she formed in the wall. She figured that Mewtwo wouldn’t lie so she added the information into her head, trying to figure out what could have done the damage. Even with the new information, she still couldn’t process any logical conclusion out of all of the evidence before them. She turned back towards Ash, watching him breathe in his unconsciousness. To her surprise, his finger started moving, just a small bit. She backed away from him from reflex, but turned around, just in time to see Ash wake up. 

Ash stirred a little bit and then slowly opened his eyes. The first thing that came to his mind was that he was awake, and he instinctively looked around for his buddy, Pikachu. He saw Pikachu sleeping soundly on one of his shoulders. Now that he knew his friend was safe, he slowly looked around the room he was in. He had a little bit of trouble remembering, but he recognized the place as New Island. His eyes stopped at the two Legendary Pokemon that were staring back at him. Then, the memories hit his head like a brick. 

He lifted his body and sat up, pulling Pikachu off of his shoulder and onto his lap. “Whoa, what's going on here?" he asked, looking around for clues to what happened. He couldn’t see where his friends were, or anyone else was in fact. It was just him and Pikachu, with the Legendarys and the clones in the background.   
  
"I sent everyone home and erased their memories after you jumped into our battle. Don’t worry, you’re friends are safe. In short, I have reconsidered my actions and chosen to give the world another chance." Mewtwo replied, easing Ash’s worries.   
  
Ash sighed in relief, if Mewtwo was telling the truth, Misty, Brock and all of his Pokemon would be at the harbour, safe and sound. But if that was the case, then why was he still here? If the incident was over, then he should have been transported home along with his friends. Seeing no other option he decided to inquire about it. "So… why am I still here?" Ash asked. Mewtwo looked at Mew, and Mew looked back. “Its… a long story,” they said in unison.

Mew spoke up first. “Basically, you jumped between us, we killed you, somehow I brought you back to life, Mewtwo had an existential crisis, and now we’re here!” she explained, leaving out all the meticulous details. 

Mewtwo quickly followed up. "But the main reason I kept you here is that, for some reason, I can't erase your memory, nor transport you home. This is concerning as this could potentially mean that something went wrong with your revival. But, right now is that you seem to be alive and healthy, so we can deal with that later. For now, I need you to promise not to tell anyone about what happened. For your sake, and our sake."   
  
"Alright, I promise, as long as you live in our world in peace," Ash said without thinking twice.    
  
Mewtwo smiled, “Then we should probably get you home, I think there is a boat on the edge of the island, and Mew can disguise herself to drive it. Should be easier to get home without a massive storm looming over you.”    
  
Mew shot a look of annoyance at Mewtwo, “Why me?”

Mewtwo just smirked in response and teleported away.

“YOU GET BACK HERE YOU FREAKING- ugh…” 

* * *

**And our story begins! Don't expect fast updates, Its a broken story, that's partially rewritten and is very old.** ****


End file.
